


"What if I don't see it?" - Supercorp

by luversd



Series: Fictober 2019 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, Kara helps Lena, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Protective Alex Danvers, eco-friendly self-automated supersonic jet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luversd/pseuds/luversd
Summary: Lena needs Kara’s help with L-Corp’s newest project and much to Alex’s annoyance and Kara’s surprise, she also happens to know about Supergirl’s secret identity.





	"What if I don't see it?" - Supercorp

**Author's Note:**

> Happy yellow raincoat season! 
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy x

'Lena!' Kara Danvers greeted joyfully over the phone.

'Kara, hey. How are you?' The Luthor asked politely.

'I'm great. How about you? Is something wrong?' The reporter questioned worriedly.

'I'm fine, everything's okay. Are you busy right now?' The woman on the line inquired.

The Danvers sibling glanced at her sister who was sitting patiently on the other side of the kitchen table. 'Nop, I'm not doing anything important at this moment.'

Alex Danvers frowned and gave her an accusing look at her response.

'Perfect. I need your help with something, can you meet me somewhere? I'll send you the address,' Lena Luthor requested cryptically.

'Uh, sure. I'll see you soon,' the blonde agreed before the CEO ended their call. A minute later, her phone dinged with a new message from Lena: the promised address.

'Lena needs my help,' Kara announced as she prepared herself for the outing. 'Are you coming with or are you staying here?'

'First of all, thank you for prioritising your new friend over your lifelong best friend / sister. Your unimportant sister appreciates it,' the DEO agent told her with a sarcastic smile. 'Second of all, of course I'm coming. Need I remind you that she's a Luthor and underneath that pink shirt, you're wearing the same S your cousin wore when he sent Lena's brother to prison.'

'Both my parents lied to me about Krypton's fate and my aunt tried to kill me. Shouldn't I be the one with trust issues?' The Kryptonian remarked with a raised eyebrow as she straightened her jacket and opened the door.

'You would be if you weren't such an idealist,' the older sister retorted. 'You're welcome for having your back, by the way.'

'I'm not sure I should be thanking you for not trusting me,' Kara furrowed her brows and locked her apartment.

'I trust you,' Alex denied. 'You just have a tendency to see the good in people even when they have bad intentions.'

'Are you saying I'm bad for being an optimist and for believing humans can be good despite their history?' The Super wondered incredulously.

'No, of course not. I'm saying it's not realistic to... believe every person will end up choosing right over wrong, light over darkness,' the redhead tried to explain without offending her little sister.

The CatCo reporter let her words sink in as they walked down the stairs to the main hall. 'I think you should have hope,' she finally said when they stepped out onto the idle street. 'Everybody deserves a second chance and everyone needs someone to believe in them, in their goodness and their capabilities, and I do.'

'Superman gave Lex Luthor a second chance and look what a great idea that turned out to be. That sociopath almost destroyed the planet,' the governmental operative reminded pointedly before hailing a cab. 'Do you really think the Luthors deserve yet another chance to inflict harm upon others?'

'Hey, I thought we were flying there,' the superhero pouted, momentarily forgetting their conversation.

'No. Lena will get suspicious if you somehow manage to do a 20-minute drive in three minutes,' Alex lectured. 'That's why I'm coming with you. So you don't reveal your secret within one second of meeting her.'

'For the record, I don't like lying to her. It feels wrong,' the alien stated self-assuredly. 'Speaking of Luthors, I believe everyone should be judged on their own actions and Lena has done nothing but help the city and Supergirl. You can't lump her in with her brother and her mother just because she's a Luthor, Alex. That's like saying I'm a criminal because my Aunt Astra was. Or that I'm only a hero because Clark and I wear the same crest on our chest. You know how hard I've tried to get out of Superman's shadow. Now imagine having to get out of your murderous brother and cult-leading mother's shade. That doesn't sound like a fun, or an easy thing to do, right?'

'Alright, I got it. You've made your case,' the older woman's eyes widened in disbelief at the bleeding heart speech her sister had just given about Lena Luthor. 'I'll try to keep my prejudice to myself and treat her like any other of your non-Luthor friends.'

The journalist beamed at the other woman just as a taxi stopped in front of them, 'thank you, I appreciate it.'

Alex rolled her eyes as they got in the vehicle. 'What does she want with you anyway?'

The crinkle appeared between the blonde's brows as she thought about it. 'I'm not sure. She didn't give me much to go on. I'll guess we'll find out soon enough.'

*  
'Danvers-es,' Lena Luthor corrected her greeting once she noticed not one, but two Danvers sisters approaching her. She shot the reporter a questioning look before addressing the older woman, 'agent Danvers. It's nice of you to join us. This is a confidential project L-Corp has been working on. I trust you can keep a secret?'

'Of course,' Alex agreed amiably. Although the idea of keeping the Luthor's activities under wraps didn't sit well with her, she couldn't look past the fact that she hadn't actually been invited to this meeting, and conceding to Lena's wishes was the least she could do considering the scientist hadn't called security on her yet. 

The scientist turned her attention to her best friend and gave her warm smile. 'Thank you for coming, Kara. My team and I have been working on an eco-friendly, self-automated, supersonic jet and we've worked out the last tweaks just this morning. We're prepping for a test run right now, hence the change of scenery,' she gestured toward their surroundings.

'That sounds amazing, Lena,' the reporter praised, genuinely looking impressed by the hard work the Luthor had been occupied with. 'You know I'm always here to give you a hand, but I don't know anything about aerospace engineering. How am I going to be of any help?'

'I'm glad you asked. We've set up a checkpoint over there, do you see it? It's that metal pole sticking out of the ground?' Lena pointed in the direction of the rod. 

'It's kind of hard to miss,' Kara noticed. 

'We've estimated how many seconds it should take the plane to pass the checkpoint and we want to verify if those numbers match the findings. That's where you come in,' the CEO stared at the blonde hopefully. 'The other team will launch the aircraft and signal us via this radio the moment it's in the air, that's when we start the stopwatch. The second the airplane passes that pole, we stop the clock.'

'Alright. That sounds simple enough, but why do you need me?' 

Lena licked her lips and crossed her arms. 'Because your reaction speed is faster than ours, and we need these measurements to be precise.'

The DEO agent narrowed her eyes at her response. 'What makes you think my sister can react as fast as a supersonic airplane?' 

'I never said she could do that, just that she would press the button more rapidly than we would and that could make all the difference,' the Luthor defended before adding, 'although it wouldn't surprise me if she could react as fast as a supersonic aircraft.' 

Alex had a feeling the CEO knew more than she let on, but she couldn't accuse her of anything without revealing the Super's identity so she kept her mouth shut and instead, shot her sister a look they were both familiar with: _act human_. 

'Um, what if I don't see it?' The Kryptonian stammered. 'I'm not wearing these glasses for nothing. And clouds! There could be clouds in the way, and I might miss the right moment.' 

'Kara, we both know you have 20/20 vision without those glasses. And it's a clear day, but should a cloud get in the way, you can use your X-ray vision to spot the aircraft,' Lena stated easily. 

The Danvers sisters shared a panicked glance before the eldest sibling glared at the green-eyed woman. 'How do you know?' 

'Please,' the engineer almost sounded offended, 'glasses and a ponytail are hardly a disguise. Now, my team is waiting for the Go-signal. Are you ready to do this? I'll owe you big time.'

'We're friends, Lena. You don't have to make it up to me just because I pressed on a button for you,' Kara spoke affectionately. Now that the big secret was out of the way, she didn't see a reason to stall any longer. 

'Trust me, Kara. You're doing more than pressing a button,' the L-Corp CEO told her certainly. 'When I give them the green light, they start a launch countdown. On zero, you press the switch. When the nose of the plane passes that pole, you press the switch again. Got it?'

'Roger that, and Lena, thank you for trusting me with this,' the CatCo reporter smiled softly. 

The Luthor heir returned the smile, 'you're the best person for the job. You'll do great, Kara. I believe in you.' She gave the alien's shoulder an encouraging squeeze before walking off to the tent her team and her had set up to notify the other members they were ready to launch. 

'This is a big problem,' Alex notified her sister quietly although the latter didn't seem to share her worries. 

'She seems fine with it, and I'm sure she won't have any problems with signing your precious NDA agreement,' Kara teased knowingly. 'Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an important job to do so if you could please take a step back and let me focus...' 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading babies x
> 
> Find me on Tumblr in my trashcan @luversd


End file.
